


Words and Wine

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/gifts).



> [ElvenSemi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi)wanted, I quote, "Cullen and Dorian being bros", so that's what this is.

“Hello Commander! How are you on this beaut-, well, this rather rainy day?” 

Cullen almost dropped the quill in his hand in shock when a, in spite of the rain outside, miraculously dry Dorian threw open the door to his office that opened onto the walkway to the library. Staring blankly at the Tevinter for a second, he collected himself and shot him a mild glare. 

“I’m fine and busy, thank you,” Cullen said, and in a slightly mocking tone added, “And how fare you in this oh so awful mild drizzle, Serah Pavus?” 

“Oh, please call me Dorian, I think we’ve played enough chess together to consider us close enough for that, right? And thank you, I am dealing quite well thanks to the spell I asked Solas for... I cannot imagine how you most of you Southerners deal with this frankly awful weather without magic, really.” Dorian looked at Cullen expectantly before looking around the office. 

Cullen raised an eyebrow at this response and sighed inwardly, his shoulders drooping a bit. He could tell that work would need to wait for whatever Dorian wanted – after all, the other man had not even reacted to the quip, or the mountain of reports stacked on the desk for that matter. But, if he was honest, Cullen also welcomed the distraction.  
“You have interesting criteria for friendship, you know? So, what exactly can I do for you, Dorian?” 

“There are far worse grounds for friendship than a shared love of chess and a common cause, wouldn’t you agree, Commander?” Dorian smiled. “I am here, quite frankly, because I’m bored. Are you up for a chess match? I do know that you’re very busy, you can stop glaring, thank you, but I already asked Solas and he declined... The spoilsport is teaching Emma Elvhen again.” 

Cullen had to chuckle at the mage’s slightly grumpy face before he answered. “Yes, well, Solas seems to be very intrigued by our dear translator, and vice versa, as I’ve noticed. I wonder where that will lead...” he trailed off, pondering the two strange elves for a moment. “Anyway, I have to disappoint you, I’m afraid. I’m not really in the mood for chess today.” Cullen smiled apologetically, but his smile faltered a bit a Dorian’s reaction. 

The mage sighed, his expression a little crestfallen. “Nothing to be done then, I guess. Though you really deserve a break, you know? No need to work yourself ragged all the time.” Dorian turned to leave. “Don’t worry, I’ll find someone in this bloody stronghold to play a match against! Good da-“ 

“Dorian wait! Please,” Cullen interrupted him. “Actually, you’re right. I could use a break, but... maybe we could take for a while instead? I still don’t know that much about you, and...“ Cullen paused and swallowed. He looked down at his hands before he continued quietly, “Well, that’s what friends do, right? Talk? About things. Uhh...” He raised his hand to his neck as he always did when he was nervous, unsure where to go from there. 

For a moment there was only silence. Dorian stood frozen in place near the door, half-turned towards and staring at Cullen, who was looking at the ceiling now, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. 

Finally Dorian broke the silence. “Are you flirting with me, Commander? I didn’t take you for...” he trailed off. Then he almost burst into laughter at Cullen’s shocked face.  
Spluttering for a moment, Cullen finally managed to answer, “I, what? No! I mean, no, I’m not!” Slowly he managed to calm down, but he was still a bit red in the face when he continued. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to, ah, flirt with you, Dorian. I... uh, don’t share your tastes, so to speak. Again, I apologize; I didn’t want you to think I...” Cullen faltered before adding a quiet “Maker’s Breath” and burying his face in his hands. 

This time Dorian could not stop the laughter spilling out, and it took him a while before he could calm down enough to answer. “Don’t worry, Commander, I take no offense. I expected as much. But seeing you flounder like that was amazing, I must say. Brightened my day, thank you very much.” Still giggling every now and then he beamed at Cullen who looked both relieved and decidedly not amused at the same time. 

“Very happy to help,” he said drily. “I take that as a no then?” 

“No, of course it’s not a ‘no’! I’d be happy to get to know you better, my dear Commander!” Dorian winked, causing Cullen to groan. “So, what do you say, should we see if we can find a decent bottle of wine and a nice, quiet corner for a few hours?” Turning serious he added, “You know, I’m really glad you suggested this, actually. You...” Here he turned away a little. “You are not the only one who could use a friend.” 

Cullen hummed in response and straightened out his workspace a bit to give Dorian a few moments. Then he stood up and said, “Let us go then. And, by the way, Dorian?” 

“Yes?” 

“Please, call me Cullen.” 

“Gladly, my friend.”


End file.
